


Beautiful Boy

by joeyrz



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Burt wasn’t much of a singer, but he could carry a tune.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I heard [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uldu_1-JCJE) on my iPod the other day and this plot bunny bounced up and sat it’s fluffy little behind on my desk.

Burt almost fell on his ass as he skidded out of his room and down the hall, the panicked cries of his son making his heart pound and his muscle tense as adrenaline pumped through his system. He flicked the light switch as soon as he entered Kurt’s bedroom, looking around to check for intruders or fire or a wild animal or whatever threatened his little boy.

The little boy that had just launched his slight seven year old body at him, crying and trembling.

“Hey, hey… what’s wrong? What happened?” Burt asked as he grabbed his son under his arms to haul him up and into a proper hug. Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around him and mumbled into his neck.

Burt could hardly understand him, but as soon as he heard the word ‘mommy’ he’d heard enough. Not letting go of Kurt, he bent down to grab his pillow (with race cars) and teddy (in a pink shirt and tie) and headed back into his room.

He turned on the bathroom’s light and left the door half closed, then settled down on the bed, Kurt cuddled half on him, still not wanting to let go.

“Sing, Daddy,” his tiny voice quivered still, but Burt heard the request loud and clear. Burt closed his eyes for a second to compose himself. He didn’t need to ask which song. It had always been the same song. Ever since the first night Katie spent in the hospital, whenever Kurt asked him to sing, it had to be same song.

Katie had been the singer, and it seemed like every night she had a different song for their son. Burt wasn’t much of a singer, but he could carry a tune. She had found this song for them, asked him to sing it to Kurt that night, since she couldn’t. She had to stay overnight at the hospital for tests.

 _Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monster's gone,  
He's on the run and your daddy's here._

He ran a hand through his son’s hair. His soft hair so much like Katie’s. Shorter but just as soft.

 _Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy._

It had been five months now since Katie passed away. Five months of trying to figure out how to be a single parent. How to take care of work and home and, most importantly, son. A beautiful, intelligent, loving, and… different… son. Five months of nightmares and sadness and trying to make it through the day.

 _Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day in every way,  
It's getting better and better._

And every time he looked at Kurt, he saw Katie. With his blue eyes and white skin. And it had been so wonderful that he looked like his beautiful wife, but now it made him ache. He loved Kurt so much, and it hurt him, made him feel like a horrible father when it hurt to look at his son.

 _Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy._

He held him closer, unreasonably afraid that he’d be snatched away too. His perfect son taken away just like his perfect wife was taken away.

Out on the ocean sailing away…

He would never let anything happen to his son. His boy was going to be healthy and intelligent, top of his class - he was as smart as his mother. And healthy – he’d make sure to go get groceries for healthy food, no more junk food crap that poisoned. He’d grow up healthy, and strong and would stay that way.

 _I can hardly wait,  
To see you to come of age,  
But I guess we'll both,  
Just have to be patient,  
'Cause it's a long way to go,  
But in the meantime…_

He was getting ahead of himself. Kurt was just 7 years old. And he was healthy, they both were. Katie had made sure of that they were check out, before she passed away. And he promised to her that he’d keep them both safe and healthy. To love Kurt and accept him, no matter what. To make sure Kurt knew that he… that they both always loved him, no matter what.

 _Before you cross the street,  
Take my hand,  
Life is just what happens to you,  
While you're busy making other plans…_

And he’d be there, every step of the way. To keep the monsters away.

 _Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy,  
Darling,  
Darling,  
Darling Boy._

Fin


End file.
